Hinrik Arnason
Hinrik Gunnar Arnason '''is a solo vampire based in London. He provides blood for vampires and drugs for humans as '''Arna. Biography Hinrik was born in Iceland in the mid 1700s. He was a fisherman's son, and from an early age he was out on the sea. He was good at maths, though the family wanted him to continue the trade. He often was alone, though he did find a friend in a young girl who was wild. Her name was Drika. People told him she was too innocent for the world, and would be no use for anything. Drika taught him how to open his eyes to things, how to lie, how to manipulate people. They often hunted together. When Hinrik was 14, he tried to kiss Drika, to which she kissed him back, only reluctantly. She told him then that her uncle often touched her while he thought she was sleeping. Hinrik, outraged, broke into the man's house and slit his throat in his sleep. Him and Drika threw him into the sea that night, and she thanked him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. From then on, Hinrik became a sort of protector, and Drika used him. When the bubonic plague came to Iceland, and killed a sizeable chunk of the population, Hinrik suggested to Drika that they run away to live in the wild so they didn't die of the disease. However, before anything could happen, Drika got sick. He stayed by her side until her last moments, and he willed his heart away to her. Dying of the plague, he started to live in the wilderness, despite his death sentence. He tried to live like Drika always wanted, but he was dying quickly. He laid on his deathbed in a small shack he had made, when a pale figure (he thought it was Drika as an angel) came over to him and kissed his neck before biting him. Hinrik never found out who his creator was. He awoke four days later, since the cold and the plague had made him comatose. He was now a vampire. He went back to the village he lived in, finding out that everyone had died. He kept Drika's grave pretty (it was situated on top of a cliff near the sea), but eventually he felt like she was telling him to leave. He hunted on animals for a while, since he didn't come across any humans. When he did, he found himself losing control, and he killed a troupe of men in a matter of seconds. Seeing that he was uncontrollable, he stayed away from society until he felt like he was under control (around 10 years later). He went to Reykjavik, finding out quickly that he was the only vampire. He hunted discreetly. Two years later, he went to England, and lived in London. He met more of his kind, but they were not hospitable to him. Henrik preferred to be alone, anyway. He started to see a market for providing blood for the richer vampires, and soon he was running a business. He was contacted by the Volturi after Carlisle told them about his 'special' friend, and he told the Volturi that what he was doing was discreet and for the highest interest of his clients. He avoided the Volturi, and told Carlisle in private that he should leave them. Years passed, and Hinrik's business grew exponentially. He went into the drug business, seeing as there are more humans than vampires, and he could remain distant from that. He became a highly influential and dangerous man. He had rich and famous friends, along with rumours of him having affairs with the Royal family. He was never emotionally invested, seeing as he felt as if he sold his soul to Drika the moment he saw her. He became friends with the leader of the Hungarian coven at the time- Tamas- and was deeply saddened when he was killed. He then became friends with Winifred, providing her and her family with blood on a regular basis. In modern times, he is seen as a business man named Arna. He provides drugs to humans and blood to vampires and is based in London. Physical Appearance Hieke has tawny brown hair and dark red eyes. He is slender but not thin, and has good muscle definition. He is considered very handsome, and he often wears suits (due to his profession). As a human, his eyes were hazel. Personality and Traits He is naturally a serious person, but he has moments of friendliness. He speaks calmly and with authority, and has a clear way of getting to people. He is mysterious, which gives him more attention than he wants. He does have a slightly sadistic mind, and enjoys the business he is in. Hobbies: Hunting as humans do- with a bow and arrow normally. He likes fine art and has a large collection of them. He also likes to play the piano and guitar. Likes: Music, art, design, pleasing his customers, power. Dislikes: The Volturi (he thinks they are weak with how old they are and they don't utilise their power enough), needy people, money. Talents: Music, manipulating people. Special Abilities He is stronger than the normal vampire, and is very good at manipulating people and making them believe his lies. Relationships Winifred Lewis Hinrik considers Winifred a business associate, customer and friend. He has known her for a long time. Aro Hinrik dislikes Aro, seeing him as weak for giving in to his own personal desires. He remains impartial to him. Media Portrayal His face claim is Daryl Fox-Huxley. Creator Hinrik Arnason was created by winterxtasy - https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6662357/winterxtasy